


Surprise

by Cosmowashere



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Caspian is smitten by Edmund, F/M, M/M, POV Peter, awkard brotherhood, innuendos of sex, nasty bois, no beta we die like men, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmowashere/pseuds/Cosmowashere
Summary: King Peter believe Prince Caspian has eyes for Queen Susan. Except he doesn't realized the prince doesn't have eyes for her, but for a certain Fair King...
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not a very good fic, but I wrote it just for fun ahaha.  
> Uuuh, it's like 1am.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so sorry for potentials errors. Don't hesitate to point out my errors :D

Peter knew that look.   
He knew how a man's loving eyes looked like.  
And he knew the look of men when they were smitten by his sister.  
He knew how they would tear up at her smooth skin, sweet lips and silk hair, black like the night. 

  
He easily had seen hundreds of eyes gazing at Susan, humbly or hungrily.  
The King had to fend off a few of them, because they were a little bit too intoxicated to keep their hands to themselves.

Luckily, Caspian didn't seemed to be unchivalrous, or to have any bad intentions.  
He looked like a puppy with a treat in front of his eyes, but unable to have it.

  
The Telmar prince had his gaze stuck at Susan, who was talking with Edmund at the other side of the room.

Peter had a choice to make.  
He knew Caspian would not make a move, not daring.  
But at the same time, he seemed like a good guy, and he should at least try to court Susan. 

The blond was talking with him for a few hours now, and the prince really was honourable.  
He will make a great leader for Telmar, as long he doesn't invade Narnia, thought Peter, amused. 

Caspian was playing with his cup of wine, pacing, his eyes darting to Susan.   
The man opened his mouth to speak; 

"Your sibling is looking gorgeous, tonight, King Peter," he said, unsure of his words, testing what he could say and what he couldn't.

"Indeed..." Peter scoffed, grabbed his shoulder and pointed in Susan's direction with his chin, "You know, Prince Caspian, you could go chat a bit. I've seen how you can't tear your eyes off."

Caspian shallowed, his spine straightening.  
"R-really? You would let me do that?," he asked, a small smile on his face.  
He looked like a trapped mice, waiting for deliverance.

"You seem like a good man, I won't oppose to it. Furthermore, a truce of courting between Telmar and Narnia could do good for both our kingdom," answered Peter.

The High King could feel the Prince's shoulder relax under his hand, his posture regaining some pride.  
He exhaled in relief, finishing his wine.

"Thousands thank yous, King Peter. I will make sure to live to your standards," he said, and with a wink from Peter, he was off.

  
The Pevensie watched him walking fast, heading to where Susan was giggling with Edmund, his long deep blue cape training behind him. 

Caspian introduced himself to Susan, than Edmund.  
But before he could see anything else, Peter was pulled on the dance floor by a dryad, the party still going.

This is going to be an interesting night, he thought with a smirk, caressing his light beard. 

  
\----------------

Warmed up by the wine and sore of dancing, Peter made his way to his chambers.  
He stopped by at Susan's room, sticking his ear to the door, trying to know if Caspian was in there.

Fortunately, he only heard Lucy's rambling about how satyrs' hooves should be covered in the winter, and the older queen soft laugh.

Contently nodding, Peter backed up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard some moans, groans and panting.

The sounds were literally obscene, two young men having a little bit too much fun after the party.  
Usually, the blond would not care much, and go his way.  
Except, those lewd sounds were coming from Edmund's room.

Oh no, he didn't dare do that again.   
No sex with guests, we said, Peter thought, mentally hitting Edmund behind his stupid head. 

Last time it happened, Carlomen wanted to declare war on Narnia because Edmund refused to see the King's adopted son again.

He heard some laughs, a few seconds passed and the door softly opened.

"Shh, shut up! My brother could hear you, his rom his next to mine," whispered Edmund, shoving the man out of his chamber.

Peter was about to scold his little brother, and ask the guest to get to his chambers immediately.

But he didn't do that.   
Because the man in question was Caspian, bare chest, holding his cape and shirts in his arms.

He was disheveled, lips reds with a biting marks on his neck.  
Obviously drunk, he giggled more, leaned to passionately kiss Edmund one last time.  
Peter's younger brother was wearing a quickly thrown night robe, no trousers.

"I still cannot believe your brother has let me court you, Edmund. When I first saw you across the room, I knew my heart belonged to your deep eyes," he declared, his head in Edmund's neck, nibbling.

The younger boy pushed him back, biting his lips to not break in laughs.

"You are an incurable romantic, Caspian. I loved the night, but you should really go. My brother doesn't want me to bring guests in my chambers," ordered Edmund, pecking the prince's lips with his own a few times, contradicting his own words. 

"Of course, my king. But surely he can wait a few moment; for that," Caspian said while his arm slithered around Edmund's waist, pulling him against his chest.

They lips smashed together, a moan escaping Edmund's mouth.

Peter was witnessing all this with a disgusted expression.  
He wondered what was more surprising: Caspian's having eyes for Edmund, or Edmund being equally interested? 

He thought about interrupting, but thought better of it: it would incredibly awkward.

  
And so Peter made his way back to his chambers, not sure if what he saw was real.  
But unfortunately, the small glances, longing touched and mischievous smiles the next morning between Edmund and Caspian proved it. 


End file.
